Maybe, Possibly Love
by Death by Nutella
Summary: Alice Cullen is a witch. Alice Cullen is a psycho. . Alice Cullen's big brother Edward is popular. When she breaks all the 'loser' rules to become like him, she finds friends, fashion and possibly love. AH. Canon Pairings. Given to Alice Hale Brandon.
1. Weirdo

**I would like to thank crazy-forever for letting me continue her story, she has notified her readers of deleting it off of her account but she was kind enough to let me continue. Here is the first chapter written by the story's original author- crazy-forever, check out her other stories too, she is an amazing author! **

**Summary: Alice Cullen is a witch. Alice Cullen is a psycho. .**

**Alice Cullen's big brother Edward is popular. When she breaks all the 'loser' rules to become like him, she finds friends, fashion and maybe possibly love. AH, E/B, E/R, J/A**

Maybe Possibly Love

PROLOGUE

"_No-no please!" I whimpered as he smashed me against the wall. Blood spurted from my head as he threw me to the ground._

"_I told you to stay away" He growled before going off. I sobbed, red blurring my vision. _

_Pictures, again. _

_That always came true._

_It was him._

_He was coming for me. I lay in the cold, the rain soaking me to the skin as I waited for someone to find me…anyone…_

_Please…._

Weirdo

APOV

I yawned and rolled over in bed.

_Colour. Dizzying._

_Edward laughing as girls surrounded him. _

_Me, sat in the toilets, eating a apple, crying, alone at high school._

I shuddered. That's why I didn't want to go to school. I snuggled deeper into my soft duvet, trying to ignore the visions that made me a outcast, a loser.

"Mary-Alice!" My mother called. I ignored her. She knows I hate the name Mary. She only says it when she's happy. Or mad.

_Witch! Psycho! Nerd! Baby! Idiot!_

I whimpered as I jolted upright in bed, heart thudding. My mom Esme rushed in.

"Darling what's wrong?!" She said hugging me fiercely. "Are you seeing them pictures again honey? Don't let them hurt you, they won't hurt you…" She cooed, rocking me like a baby.

"I'm fine Mom" I said quietly. She ran her gentle fingers through my spiky hair.

"Good girl" She kissed my forehead. "Go and get ready for school darling"

"Is Edward here?" I asked.

"Yes. He's having breakfast" She kissed my forehead again before going out, shutting my door quietly behind her.

My brother Edward was a year older then me, just starting collage. He was always popular and was always trying to make me popular too. He's staying here for the holidays. Just a week, but it's better then nothing. I do miss him so much. He managed to wangle the last day off at school after charming the head mistress. I bounded out of bed, my enthusiasm growing as I thought of a whole week of no school, away from all the bullies and with my big brother Edward. I chucked my pyjamas to the floor as I got changed into black leggings and a grey dress with a black cardigan and little black pumps. I love clothes. And fashion. Although the people at school say I buy my things from charity shops. And I smell like a dog. I looked at myself in the mirror before dancing downstairs.

"Edward!" I yelled, rushing into the kitchen and into his arms as he swooped me in a massive bone crushing hug.

"Can't-breathe" I choked. He laughed and let me go, smiling my favourite crooked smile at me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good" I smiled weakly. He looked at me but didn't press the subject any further. "You?"

"I'm fine. Plus, it's Friday. Last day before the half term" He noted.

"Yeah! Then a whole week with you!" I said excitedly, grinning.

"Which translates into a whole week shopping" He fake groaned and I laughed.

"I've missed you so much" I said, hugging him again.

"I've missed you too. Now eat" He pointed to the Pop tart on the table next to him. My Dad came into the room.

"Morning Dad" Me and Edward chorused.

"Morning son, daughter" He smiled and picked up his briefcase. "Now I have to go or I'll be late for my shift" He kissed Mom and waved before going out to his Mercedes. He works at Forks Hospital, the best doctor there.

"Now Edward darling, are you off with Alice to drop her off at school or are you going to stay here and help me design the new extension for the Hales?"

My ears pricked as I heard that. The Hales. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were in my year, gorgeous blonde twins. Rosalie was popular, head cheerleader of course, with supermodel legs and a fiery temper that boys loved. Jasper was more quiet, but the star of the baseball team, and had tons of girls fawning after him. Including me. He was so _perfect. _

"I think I'll drop my favourite sister off at school" Edward smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I think you mean your only sister" I joked as I picked up my bag. "Bye Mom" I gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Alice sweetie, have a good day and Edward I don't want you hanging around with girls all day when you have your lonely Mom at home" She pretended to be stern, flapping the tea towel at him. We laughed and waved before going to Edward's silver Volvo.

"I want to get a Porsche" I told him wistfully.

"For your birthday. What colour?" Edward asked.

"Yellow" I smiled. We were never short of money which was good, but the kids either bullied me because I had too much, or bullied me because the things I already had were rubbish. I got more jittery as we got nearer to school. Edward frowned at me.

"Alice?"

_Me slumped at my desk. I will not cry, I will not cry…_

I blinked and looked up. "What did you see?" He asked me gently.

"Nothing" I muttered looking at my feet. "See you later bye" I gabbled as he stopped the car.

"Oh Edward!" Girls nearby squealed. I got out and hurried to the school.

"Now, ermm Jessica I-" I left my brother to it and went up the steps, not noticing the leg in front of me until I had tripped over it, scattering my books and papers everywhere, and bruising my face.

"Ow" I whispered, before looking up. The bruise on my head started to throb.

"Sorry. Witch" Tanya Denali cackled before walking off with Kate and Irina. I swallowed back tears as I tried to pick up my essays.

"Is this yours Mary?" Bella Swan asked. Bella Swan, in my year and in some of my classes. She had long brunnette hair and chocolate brown eyes and a pale face. She was quiet, but kind and tended to, not say anything mean like the others but just stay out of the way.

I looked at her. "Yes" I said quietly.

"Here you go" She smiled and went off.

"Yo Bell whaddya do that for?" Her brother Emmett boomed.

"Because-" I didn't hear the rest as she walked off.

"Want help?" Someone sneered.

"I'm fine" I said, my voice cracking.

"Awww is the witch going to cry?" Rosalie Hale said, smirking at me.

"I'm not crying" I whispered.

"What did you say? You're a phoney ugly loser that makes things up for attention? Weirdo" She spat before throwing all my work into the puddle outside of the entrance. I gasped and she laughed before walking off.

"No" I said, closing my eyes. I'm going to get told off now! I looked at my sopping wet papers, blurred ink running off them and scrumpled them into a ball before throwing them into a bin.

"Witch!"

"Weirdo!"

"Skank!"

"Psycho!" A piece of paper hit my chin. I looked at it and saw a picture of me with various threats on it. I gulped but carried on.

"Nerd!"

"Baby!"

"Idiot!"

"Slut!"

The calls from various people echoed down the hallway as I stumbled into class and slumped into my desk. I will not cry, I will not cry…

Another vision come true.

Why me?

*******


	2. Choices

**A/N Okay, so here is my first chapter written by me, it's called Choices. I hope I do crazy-forever justice. xx**

Choices

By lunch I had been called every name you could think of, as long as it was derogatory. I thought of calling Edward and asking him to pick me up, but if I did then when he came I would be called a chicken, and he would be crowded with girls, which he may like, but I was not gonna sit there and watch a load of actual sluts- unlike me- flirt with my brother.

All the girls liked Edward because he was very good looking, he had never been in a proper relationship though, because although the girls may like him, the ones that he wanted to talk to, never followed him around and he never got chance to talk to them properly and get to know them. Save a few, who he later found to be as bad as the rest.

Unlike Edward I never bothered with my looks because then I would just get called worse names. I liked the little fashion that I did see, but though I could afford it, I never felt like I should buy it because of the horrible things people would say, they would say I was a snob if I bought designer clothes. They would say it's against the rules of being a loser, crap like that.

_It's only 6 more months, _I kept repeating in my head. 6 months left of high school, 6 months before I could go to college and start over. _Start over with being a freak. _I thought reluctantly.

If only I could just start over, and be like Edward, no longer a freak, be popular. Edward had tried to make me change before; I had never let him for fear of bringing him down with me, down to my level. I didn't want his attempts to cause him to be classed as a freak by association. I knew it was stupid but there was always the risk. _And you should take risks._

Now though, I had nothing of his to risk, as he was in college, what did he care what high school people thought? I had the choice- A) Ask for Edward's help and risk being classed as more of a loser, or B) Stay the freak I am today, until I leave high school. I think I'll go with A, but first I had to get through the day.

I made my decision, I was going to get Edward's help, he was going to save my life and help me, I knew he'd say yes, so I just had to ask him.

I walked into the cafeteria, ignoring stares and grabbed a tray to get my lunch. I grabbed an apple and a sandwich, with a cartoon of juice. I payed for my food and went to look for a table. I saw Bella Swan waving at me to go and sit with her. I made my way over to where she was sitting alone waiting for her friends. As I sat down I Bella greeted me.

"Hi Mary," Bella said.

"Hey Bella, please don't call me Mary, just call me Alice, it's a double barrel name but I only like Alice," I told her as I saw Emmett, Bella's brother, walk towards us with some of his and Bella's friends.

"Hey Bella, what on earth are you doing sitting with freak?" Emmett said rudely, ignoring the fact that I could hear him.

"Alice is nice, just because you're an ignorant sloth, doesn't mean that she is a freak," Bella shot back.

"Who the hell is Alice? That's Mary, Cullen's little freak of a sister" Emmett said.

"Oh... Mary is Alice, her name is Mary-Alice but she only likes Alice," Bella explained.

"Oh My God, you know that much already, it was bad enough when you helped her this morning, and now you sit with her to eat lunch," Emmett said, "freak, get away from my sister now!" He shouted, giving me his attention for the first time since he got here.

"O-Okay..." I stuttered picking up my lunch tray. Bella gave me an apologetic look knowing that her brother had won.

I looked for empty tables in the cafeteria but couldn't see any and made my way to the toilets, I could hear people behind me shouting offensive comments to me.

"Freak."

"Loser."

"Weirdo."

"Witch."

"Skank!"

How original, not. I had eventually got to the toilets. I sat down and could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I bit into my apple.

_Yet another vision comes true. _So right about now Edward must be laughing surrounded by girls, sounds about right.

***

**Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity crazy-forever, and Thank you to everyone who read my writing.**


	3. Getting help

**Once again, just saying thanks to all my readers, and to crazy-forever especially, for letting me adopt this story, I have ideas, I just need to fill it in between the original idea, and my later plot, xx **

Getting Help

Edward drove me home right after school; I looked at him nervously, trying to think of how I should ask him for his help. He noticed that something was off and started questioning me about it.

"Ali?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Eddie?" I teased him with his despised nickname just to annoy him.

"Are you okay? You should be happy, school is over and we have a week to hang out like old times, what's up?" Edward looked at me quizzically.

I took a deep breath ready to tell him that I wanted his help. "You know how you always said that you could help me be popular and stuff?" I began.

"Yeah?" A smile lit up Edward's face.

"Well... I Was Thinking That You Could Help Me Now While We're Off School," I rushed through the sentence hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Oh My God! Ali, I'd absolutely love to help you! This will be so much fun... except maybe you should go shopping... I might get someone else to go with you for that one." Edward said exited, until the last sentence that is.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I still remember shopping with you when we were kids, you got carried away so easily and I don't want to be there when that happens. And don't even pretend you don't do that anymore, because the only reason for that is because you order all of your clothes online." Edward Explained giving me a disapproving look.

"Edward, I remember how I acted when I went to the mall, but that still doesn't mean you aren't coming with me, because without a doubt in the world, I _know _that you will be coming." I told him sternly.

"Fine," He grumbled, "But it doesn't mean I'll like it."

"Anyway _Eddie, _thanks for helping me," I told Edward sincerely.

"My pleasure, but on one condition," He said. _Like I don't already know what it is..._ "You, my dear sister will stop calling me by that awful name- Eddie," He sneered at the name.

"I was teasing,_ Edward_, but of course," I winked.

***

When we got home, Edward and I told our Mum, Esme, that I was having a makeover, and to say that she was ecstatic; would be an understatement. Esme had always tried to help in Edward's schemes to make me popular, and every time she had thrown herself fully into the project. The thing was that she didn't- unlike Edward – know just how miserable I am- or was, before both Edward and Esme agreed to help me.

Edward was my best friend, always had been. He had been there for me when I had my worst breakdowns, he may have been popular, it didn't even knock his reputation when I ran to the bathroom crying and he followed me in to help me, whereas if it was anyone else in the school, then they would have become even more of a social outcast than me. But no, not Edward, he could do no wrong, the strange thing was, I was glad. I was glad that he would never have to go through everything that I did.

I knew Edward hated himself for leaving me to go to college. He shouldn't, but Edward had a way of putting the blame for everything on himself. I had to persuade him to leave to go to college last summer. Every one of Edward's friends told him that he should go to college to 'have fun and get some job, whereas my family said that he needed his education so that he could get his dream job – a doctor. Even though he pretended to consider everything that people said I knew that the only thing that made any difference was me telling him that he had to go, and that I could fight my own battles, how wrong I had been. Edward wanted to wait for me, wait until I could go to college with him, but I reminded him that I was a big girl now( however it may not seem that way, considering my height) and that he couldn't devote his life to protecting me. It would have made me feel guilty; knowing that I was what was holding him back.

We made plans for Edward, Esme and I to go shopping tomorrow, to execute stage 1- clothes and materials, buying everything that we would need to' transform me from a geek to a goddess' as Edward had put it, when he did I had scoffed, like that was possible.

The next day we went shopping... Though none of us knew what was in store...

***

**Hey, Thanks for reading this far even, this is my second chapter by myself, the original author, crazy-forever, has given me ideas by telling me what her original plot was, so thanks for that xx, Please review on this story. You have no idea how much reviews mean to me, I love getting them even if they are not complimentary, I just love getting advice. Please review, xx **

**Thanks again for reading, and a massive shout out to crazy-forever for letting me adopt the story when she deleted it, xxx**

**Love, **

**Danni xx**


	4. Abercrombie & Fitch

**A/N I am sorry to anyone who was waiting for me to update this story. I have been busy and have been through a rough patch. I will hopefully update more often now. Xxx**

Chapter 4 – Abercrombie and Fitch

I woke up early the next morning and I started going through my wardrobe, putting together different outfits and then telling myself the pro's and con's of each one. I was enjoying myself already; I knew I would have so much fun shopping later. I also knew that I needed the perfect outfit, it had to be stylish, and cool for show, and I had to be fairly comfortable so that I could move around the shops quickly. I had a vision of myself shopping later that day, and finally found my outfit. I ended up wearing faded black skinny jeans, with long, colourful, layered vest tops and a black boyfriend blazer with a pair of bright sneakers. I packed an oversized handbag and did my hair and make-up and I was ready to go.

I ran to Edward's room, and was pleased when I found it unlocked. I ran inside and climbed on his bed. I started to jump.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!!!" I shouted as I was jumping.

"A-lice!" He groaned as I jumped off him. He moved into a sitting position. "Why do I need to be awake at-" He checked his clock, "7:30 in the morning?"

"Because," I stretched the word as I said it. "you promised that you would help me become cool, and today we are going SHOPPING!"

He groaned again, "Alice, that does not mean that we need to be up at half 7 on a Saturday morning."

"EXACTLY! It is a Saturday morning! SATURDAY! Therefore _everyone_ will be shopping, _and_ we need to be at the mall early so that we can fit more shopping time in. Now get dressed and come downstairs!" I told him sternly.

"I'm getting a few more hours sleep..." He lay back down.

I frowned and then started to pout, "Edward... you're my big brother and I thought I could count on you, I guess you're just like everyone else..." I turned away.

"Fine Ali, but only because you're my little sister. I wouldn't have done this for Tanya, even when I thought I loved her..."He smiled.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you so much! You are the best brother ever!" I grinned and started jumping up and down.

"It's okay, now calm down and go down for breakfast; I'll be down in a minute." I turned and started to walk away. "And Alice?" I swivelled back around to face him. "You look great." A smile lit up my face.

"Thank you so much Edward, You have no idea how much it means to me, all of this."

I walked downstairs and saw Esme cooking breakfast in the kitchen. _I wonder how she knew I'd be up early._ I thought. I could smell pancakes.

"Hey Mum." She turned to face me and smiled.

"Hello darling, did you wake your brother up?" She turned around to continue with her cooking.

"Yeah... Mum?"

"Yes honey?" She looked at me.

"How did you know I'd be up so early? I mean I knew you'd be up at this time, you always are, but you must have known we'd be up, or you wouldn't have started on breakfast. I know you Mom, I know you wouldn't." I started babbling.

"Exactly Alice, you are my daughter, I remember how you have always been about shopping, I remember every detail about you, that is how I knew, and I also knew that you would wake your brother up." She smiled genuinely at me.

_Bella in a shop holding up a top, _

_Bella blushing, Bella with Edward. _

I smiled at my vision and kept it to myself, I hoped Bella and Edward would date, they would look amazing together and they deserved each other, they were both good people.

Right then Edward walked into the kitchen wearing a green band tee and low rise blue jeans. We talked over our breakfast about what we would need to buy and we were soon ready to leave. I grabbed my bag from upstairs and I was set and ready to go.

We decided on taking Edward's Volvo to the mall as it was the fastest way there... Okay... so maybe I made that decision... I couldn't wait to get my new Porsche.

* * *

We got to the mall in Seattle quickly due to Edward's fast driving, which Mom scolded him for. I was jumping up and down in my seat with excitement.

Once we got to the mall, Esme and Edward nearly had to run following me inside. I laughed inwardly.

"So... where to first?" Esme asked.

"Abercrombie and Fitch, I heard that there is supposed to be pretty cool."

"Okay, and yeah Ali, I hear girls going on about 'Abercrombie and Fitch' and 'Hollister'." Edward said.

"Hollister is our next stop," I told him.

We made our way to Abercrombie and Fitch and when I arrived, I saw Bella in there looking puzzled at a top she was holding up, like my vision had showed.

"Hey Bella!" I shouted.

She turned to look our way. When she saw me she smiled and waved. She then diverted her gaze to my right, where Edward was standing and blushed. He was staring at her, okay, they definitely liked one another, when I was done with my makeover, I would find a way of getting them together.

I waved my hand in front of Edward's face teasingly and he broke his trance to look at me. We walked over to Bella.

"Hey Alice. Who's this?" Bella asked, I wondered how she didn't know Edward, and then I remembered, she had only moved in with Emmett and her dad, Chief Swan, at the beginning of this year, she had lived with her Mum in Phoenix.

"Oh, Sorry. Mum, Edward, this is Bella Swan, a girl from school. Bella this is my mom, Esme, and my older brother, Edward, he goes to a college a while away."

"Bella," Edward repeated quietly to himself. He held his hand out to her; she took it and visibly jumped back slightly at the contact. I saw that Edward had the same reaction, but only because I knew my brother so well.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you have the slightest idea about shopping? I have no fashion sense at all. I didn't come with Jessica or Lauren because they are hung over from Mike's party last night, and Angela is sick. Emmett and the guys are not ideal shopping partners." She explained.

"I'll help Bella, this is the first time I've come shopping in a while though, so you'll have to bear with me." I told her.

Edward snickered at my side and I turned to glare at him, "Bella, if I were you, I'd run, Alice is a lean, mean, shopping machine, even if this is the first time in years." He warned.

I dragged Bella over to a rack and gave her some clothes that I thought would suit her. She tried them on in the changing rooms and came out to show me. She looked amazing.

"Wow Bella, You have to buy these, you looked beautiful in everything. Didn't she Edward?" I was enjoying this already.

"Yes, you look amazing." Edward told her. Bella turned scarlet.

Bella asked why I was shopping with Edward and my mum. I told Bella about my makeover and Edward helping me, and she agreed to help out in all areas, apologising again for Emmett's behaviour yesterday. I thanked her, and we got back to work. I could tell Bella and I would be good friends one day.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Remember more reviews, the faster I write, I need motivation people!**

**Love Danni xx  
**


	5. Deleting all stories

**Dear Readers,**

**I am deleting this story along with all my other stories. I'm sorry for this if you wanted to read any of them. If you would like to adopt a story, just ask by the 10****th**** June. I will be deleting the stories then. I will be happy to give the stories to anyone who asks so just ask. Xx **

**I'm sorry. I just can't write these stories anymore, I will start writing something with more meaning soon. xx . Thanks for all of your support. **

**Love always,**

**Danielle**


End file.
